Scrapyard
Scrapyard is a multiplayer map featured in Modern Warfare 2. It is an airplane scrapyard with many airplane parts scattered around, which the player can walk through and hide in if necessary. This map may possibly be based on the campaign level The Enemy Of My Enemy. The map is fairly small, and fighting is usually very chaotic. Enemies tend to be in the tunnels or in the side buildings (which makes up the entire map). Hotspots are the corner nearby the blown-out tanker, especially in Domination and Demolition, as there is a bomb/capture site nearby, the building on the far left side of the map (judging from the TF141 spawn), and the buildings on either end of the map. The map has many areas designed to take advantage of weapons like the SPAS-12 or the Model 1887, both of which are shotguns with long range and good damage. Snipers tend to camp behind the concrete barricades, near the alleyway next to the blue building on the left. This is also a popular flanking route in objective-based gamemodes. Tactics thumb|left|The Map of Scrapyard. *If you are an Opfor, there will almost always be a Task Force sniper on the top floor of the other warehouse. *This map has multiple tight corridors so it is a good idea to use a stealth class and flank the enemy. *Guns with high firing rates and ranges, such as the TAR-21, ACR, and F2000 are very effective here. *The burning fuel truck is excellent for passing sentries and getting to bomb site B or to flank the enemy. To cover this path, simply plant a claymore in the smoke. *Sniping can be effective if done looking through the windows of the warehouse and office building on the south and north sides of the map respectively. *If one is sniping, the enemy sniper should be the player's first priority. *Due to the amount of cover, certain killstreaks, such as the Predator Missile and AC-130 can be difficult to get kills with. However, there are gaps throughout each area of cover that the killstreaks can get through. *The road leading out of the north side of the map is not the best area to place an airdrop. Occasionally the package will go on the car and out of the map. *Weapons with the Full Metal Jacket attachment can work wonders here. All of the walls are very thin. FMJ is useful for killing an enemy trying to duck inside one of the buildings or fuselages. This is a particularly good map to get the Extended Magazines attachment. *If there is an enemy hiding inside the fuselage in the very center of the map, an easy way to eliminate the target without being exposed is to stand at the steps of the West building and spray the fuselage. This is considerably safer than trying to look through any of the doorways where enemy players may be watching, most likely armed with shotguns. *The player is able to get on top of the 3 planes in the middle of the map from accessing the broken wing and climbing up and then jumping to the top. This can be used for some very quick kills but it would be advisable to not stay up there for awhile unless the player has a supportive team. Also, the player can get on top of the tail end of the plane by jumping up using the open windows. This is also an excellent place to set up a Sentry Gun. *The warehouse on the south side of the map has a ladder leading up to a catwalk-like area that the player can snipe from, however, hiding directly behind the walls while reloading or using a killstreak is inadvisable as bullets can penetrate them very easily. A good tactic is to lay down where the ladder is, as the enemy will not be able to see the player unless one enters the warehouse. Another good idea is placing a claymore at the top of the ladder. *A good window to snipe from in the warehouse is the one farthest to the right. The enemy seems to spawn or run straight through the open road. A thermal scope is recommended because of the burning fuel tank. This also makes it hard for the foes to see the sniper. *Since both sides can see the other side of the map with little cover, it is not advised to call in an airdrop unless it is absoltuely safe or players are willing to guard you. *The airplane that is connected in an "L" shape and has a couple of windows big enough for a cooked grenade or semtex to fly inside and get a few campers. *All types of helicopters spawn very far away from the map and take longer to reach the battle than on any other map. *A very effective spot for sentry guns is the top windows of the bigger warehouse by the burning truck. Most players will not take the effort of climbing all the way up to the top floor to destroy sentry guns. The sentry guns also have a very large area they can suppress because of the elevation. However, they wont be able to take out targets very close to or in the building, so placing a few claymores around on the top floor is advised. *An AA-12 can be useful when you are clearing the airplane hulls. *In the warehouse, there is a ladder at the far end which leads to a separate platform from the stairs. Camping in the corner, far from the window using Cold-Blooded Pro and a suppressed weapon is sure to get the player many kills in Search and Destroy, Domination and Capture the Flag. *When playing Demolition, bomb "B" can be defended by standing behind the red tanks as indicated on the map. Behind these tanks, the player can look through the fences gaurding the tanks and shoot through them. The player will have a line of fire straight through the burning truck choke point and, with a thermal, even further in the warehouse. A great setup for defenders would be to have one person guarding the camper so they can not be flanked from bomb A. Weapons with a high rate of fire, or a large capacity magazine, are recommended. *The area by the fork lift is a great place to call in a care package. It very easy to defend, but multiple people are recommended to help defend it, to increase the chance that you will get it. Trivia *The planes around the yard are passenger aircraft, such as the planes on Terminal. F-15E Strike Eagles, and Sea Knight Helicopters are also seen on the outside of the map. *Players have noticed that if the Chopper Gunner is used at this map it takes a considerable amount of time to get to where the fighting is. This won't reduce the users time as Chopper Gunner as the timer starts when the user gets over the battlefield. *One of the airplanes has the numbers 818, referring to the area code that Infinity Ward Studios is located in. *On a desk inside the building at the south of the map, there is a nameplate that reads "Cindy". This may be a reference to an IW employee. *Like the above quote there are several other nameplates that read Wendy, Cindy, and Emily 2 times. *Outside the map there are many black F-15s with skull symbols painted on their tail fins. *There is a teddy bear in a storm drain here. It can be found by throwing a grenade on the drain or looking in it on spectate. *If in spectator mode, around the area the Black F-15s, a lone traffic cone under the map can be found. The player can get under the map by "flying" out along the ground until he/she falls under. *On the F-15's tail fins the letters IW can be seen, an obvious nod to Infinity Ward. *Scrapyard was used for the Fight Against Grenade Spam PSA. *The tree in the middle of the map has no physical properties. *If the player flys to the most southern part of the map on spectator, there will be buildings and containers that appear underground. *There is a crashed Mi-28 Havoc Helicopter outside the map by the F-15 planes. thumb|233px|right|Using the AC130 on Scrapyardthumb|left|260px|Team deathmatch on Scrapyard Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer